Heart of a Lion
by Darkness mind
Summary: Anita's life was spared by the death of her sister Maggie. One shot.


So I haven't written anything in almost a year. I feel like Nenene. Fans of Read or Die know what I'm talking about. And speaking of R.O.D. this is a Read or Die fic. Yes folks I am a huge fan of Read or Die and felt I should write a story about this show. Hopefully my muse is back in place and this story will rock. Problem is I don't have a back story! I'm winging it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Read or Die, Read or Dream, the OVA and TV series. I don't own the characters of Read or Die, and Read or Dream. I just own my ideas and stories.

* * *

**Heart of a Lion**

**A one shot by Darkness mind**

Bravery is summed up into one animal. That animal is the lion. Forgiveness and charity is summed up into one animal. The lion. Giving up your life for someone that you care for is summed up into one animal. Again that animal is the lion. All these things can be said about a person. Maggie Mui was the lion. She was brave, had forgiveness and gave up her life for the one that she cared for. She had the heart of a lion.

Though it happened six months ago to Michelle and Anita it felt like yesterday. A mission had gone wrong. They were out of paper. A man with a gun aimed it at Anita. The gun went off as Anita closed her eyes ready for the impact. But it never came. Instead she heard a gasp as her sister yelled out "Maggie!" She opened her eyes and saw to her horror that her sister took the shot. Maggie slowly turned her head and smiled at Anita. Her last words were "I'm glad you're alright." Her body fell to the ground as the man looked at Anita and laughed.

"Your sister is dead! And you'll join her too! Enjoy hell kid!" He raised the gun again pointing at Anita. He fired but the gun made a click sound. The man looked at the gun and slammed it down on his hand. He pulled the trigger again but was greeted with another click sound. To his horror the gun jammed up.

"Piece of shit! I wasted a bullet on a stupid girl who gave up her life for a kid?" the man hollered. As he looked up from the gun he saw Anita in front of him. He didn't have to react as a fist collided into his face. Falling back words the man grabbed his nose in pain and tried to get up. But a paper blade was placed across his throat.

"My sister isn't stupid! Enjoy hell asshole!" Anita yelled as she punched the man in the face again. He wasn't dead but he was going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. Anita looked back and ran towards Michelle and Maggie. Michelle was kneeled next to Maggie. Tears fell from Michelle's eyes. Anita looked down and saw that Maggie wasn't breathing. Tears formed up around Anita's eyes as she fell to the ground. Pounding her fist into the ground she looked at Michelle.

"She's not dead. She can't be dead. She's too tough to die." Anita said trying to deny the truth. Looking down at Maggie again Anita continued to deny it. Telling herself that any moment Maggie's eyes would open and she would ask if everyone was alright. But that moment never came. A hand was felt upon her shoulders. Looking up she saw that Michelle was behind her. Grasping her hand Anita placed a tight grip on it as they mourned for the death of a sister.

Coming back to Japan was a nightmare. To rehear the story as Michelle told Nenene what happen left Anita feeling sick to her stomach. She asked to be excused when it was getting to the part where Maggie took the shot. She ran upstairs to her room stopping for a moment looking down at her sister room. The old storage room where Maggie would read books hours on end. Tears formed up as Anita rushed to her bedroom where she could cry in peace.

Memories of the good times and the bad flooded her mind. How she wish she could go back in time and change the events that happened. How she wished that this was a bad dream. But reality's cold hands grasp Anita when she heard the word 'Funeral'. Closing her eyes she let herself cry to sleep.

The funeral took place a week later. It was a quiet funeral as people who knew Maggie paid their respect. A man talked about how she was in a better place now. But Anita tuned out after the first few sentences. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back home with her sisters. She wanted her life back to normal. She wanted things back to what they were. To have Michelle smiling and being optimistic again. To have Nenene poke fun at her and have their little ticks. And to have Maggie back with her quiet self never once taking sides. To have that back would make Anita smile again. To bicker with Nenene about whatever while Michelle would talk about something and Maggie would just sit down and read a book. Maybe if things got to rowdy then Maggie would move to her room and close the door.

A tear drop fell from Anita's eye as Nenene fought her tears. Michelle didn't hide anything and let her tears of sorrow be known. When the funeral was closing Nenene, Michelle, and Anita walked up to the final rest place of their beloved sister and friend Maggie. Each person placed a rose down by the tombstone and said their goodbyes.

"It's not fair. Why her? Why take her?" Anita asked mostly to herself. Michelle and Nenene each placed a hand on Anita's shoulder.

"Life isn't fair shorty. Life isn't fair." Nenene said as she let a tear drop fall. Michelle nodded as she grabbed a tissue. Anita looked down at the grave. How she wished things were different. How she wished Maggie was still her. But reality reminded her that denying it won't fix the problems. She nodded in agreement with Nenene and said her final farewell.

* * *

Ok so yeah crappy. Very crappy. And I don't know why I wrote this story about one of them dying. I'm not in a bad mood. Well I hope that you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it sucked. Flame me if you want to. I don't care. Well cheers everyone. 


End file.
